


A Nightmare

by sarcasm_is_my_only_defense



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stan has problems with sleep, Translation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_is_my_only_defense/pseuds/sarcasm_is_my_only_defense
Summary: Stanley Uris is so fucking tired of waking up in the middle of the night. He's already sixteen! Is he ever going to stop having these stupid nightmares?⠀But what pisses him off the most is when it happens during the sleepover at Bill's.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619795) by https://ficbook.net/authors/935142. 



> I've spent years translating fanfiction in russian and then I thought why not try doing it the other way around. Here's a tiny work, just so I could understand how translating in english works. Comments and kudos are really appreciated, sorry for any mistakes in advance ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙ I can assure you that next works will be much longer than this one!

Stan wakes up abruptly and takes a deep breath, listening cautiously to any sounds in the room. Nothing suspicious, just Richie's nose whistling, Eddie's soft snoring, and Bill's regular, deep breaths as he's peacefully sleeping next to him. 

They're having a sleepover, all of them, just like they did when they were kids, having a wild night full of laughs and going to bed only when Eddie was starting to drift off. Everything's been fine, everything's been great actually, the night wasn't scary at all, so why exactly would Stan wake up from a nightmare?

The nightmare, to be honest, wasn't even that of a nightmare. Just a slightly intense dream where Uris was a magician then his power was taken away and in the end the vampires came, attacking his house. Nothing serious. Bullshit, even Stan would admit it. Though his heart is still pounding in his chest like crazy. 

Trying not to wake Bill, Uris carefully places his shaking hands on his chest and just lies there for several minutes, inhaling and exhaling deeply and startling by any incomprehensible sound.

"Stan?"

"Holy shit!" Uris hisses quietly, clutching at his chest. When Bill wakes from his sleep fully, he blinks at him sleepily, slightly frowning. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Stan turns to face his friend, trying not to breathe on his face. Because his mouth… Well, not to be rude, but it doesn't smell that good right now, morning breath and all. 

"Just a nightmare, nothing serious. I was going to get some sleep now."

Bill hums knowingly and puts his palm under his cheek, looking at Uris with a kind of tender, caring gaze. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

Stan turns crimson instantly because, you know. That's Bill. His friend and, unfortunately, the person from whom he can't hide anything, especially when he's looking at him _like that_. How can you not fall for someone like him? Stan doesn't have an answer for that too and, for the exact same reason, falls in love with him at the age of thirteen. Very cute, pretty romantic but right now... He genuinely wants to die.

"It's nothing, I swear. I don't even remember that much about it," Uris shrugs his shoulders and smiles with the corner of his lips. "I'm fine, really."

"Yeah?" Bill gets a nod in response then suddenly reaches out, putting his hand on Stan's waist, and moves closer. "You know, I've heard that cuddles help with nightmares."

It's not like he has anything to lose, Stan thinks and throws an arm over Denbrough's firm chest. The other boy seems genuinely pleased with the current situation.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Uris mumbles sleepily, already feeling drowsy and fuzzy inside. He presses his forehead against Bill's shoulder and falls asleep instantly. 

"Will do", Denbrough whispers sincerely, pressing Stan closer to himself and wishing him (the remaining) good night.


End file.
